figversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Roget I · III
The third chapter of the first section of the Holy Book. I · III Of course, the fish didn't exactly survive long. It died shortly after venturing into the world without the water it desperately needed to survive. But other fish became curious, and over time, developed abilities that allowed them to walk on land, in a way. They became the first Martian amphibians. YALORT liked what he saw, but he merely watched at this point. It was not yet time for him to intervene. He would wait until his creations had developed further, first, before instilling minds in their bodies. Eventually, the amphibians spent longer and longer amounts of time out of water, until they reached a point where they never went in the water at all anymore. They became reptiles. YALORT liked this, because they resembled himself. Though he claimed that he had no intervention in their growth, I got the impression by his smugness here that he wanted them to become like this, like him, in his image. At this point, the planet was no longer the barren, red-rocked world that I saw before. It was still red and rocky, but vegetation thrived here. It wasn't like on Earth though, ohno, not at all. The plants were reds, purples, blues... And of forms that I've never seen before. I'll leave their appearances up to your imagination though; if I go on to describe them, then your imagination will eventually wear away from lack of use, and I don't want that! Imagination is a gift from YALORT that we should all cherish and nourish greatly. But anyway. Back to these lizards. I call them lizards, but they were rather different from Earth's modern lizards. They had a *very* peculiar body design. Though I encourage you to use your imagination, I think this is something that you *couldn't* imagine, so I'll aid you with a description. They had three legs, for one thing. Ordered in a straight line underneath their sausage-like bodies. These legs could rotate in seemingly any direction; it was most odd to watch them walk! Their tails were rigid and horizontal to their bodies. They had heads that were vaguely lizard-like, but they were... the wrong way around. Their mouths were vertical across their faces rather than horizontal like we know them to be; their jaws opened out to the sides rather than up and down. Each jaw had a couple of eyes on it, mounted on stalks, which could be used to see in all directions. The creatures were either purple, red or green. I'd never seen anything so odd in my life... But enough about descriptions of odd beasties. It's YALORT's actions I'm supposed to be describing, not the appearances of his former creations. At this point, YALORT decided that his creations were worthy of minds. He would give them sentience, beginning Life properly in this star system. See Also *Yalortism *The Book of Roget I · I *The Book of Roget I · II *The Book of Roget I · IV *The Book of Roget I · V *The Book of Roget I · VI Category:Yalortism